Pokemon Bladers
by Dranzer Vulcan
Summary: Tyson got the Bladebreakers lost in a forest & got rescue by a person call Prof. Birch. They also get their own pokemon to & have adventures.
1. Why did you got us lost?

"Theres one thing I hate about getting is lost that I have no cule where we are!" complained Tyson looking at the map.  
  
The Bladebreakers just got lost because Tyson wanted to lead.  
  
"If you just listen to me a while ago we wouldn't be in this forest Tyson!" yelled Kai.  
  
"Fine. Kai you can lead since you're team captain" said Tyson handing the map to Kai.  
  
"Hmph. We're in Hoenn" said Kai.  
  
"Hoenn? Never heard of it." said Ray.  
  
Just then Prof. Birch came out of nowhere & said "Hello kids, travling huh? I can help you with that. By the why, whats your names?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Tyson thats Max, Ray, Kenny, & our captain Kai over there" said Tyson. "Whats your name?"  
  
"My name is Professer Birch but you can call me professer." replied professer.  
  
They walk until they prof. stop at a funny looking place with a white & red ball on the roof.  
  
They walk in.  
  
"Ok. This is your first time in Hoenn right?" prof ask.  
  
"Yes" replied Kenny.  
  
"Let me tell you something. In Hoenn, Johto & Kanto theres something call Pokemon. Pokemon are creatures that can be your friends & fighting partners. I would like you to have one of your own for your journey." prof. said.  
  
"Pokemon? Cool! We'll like to have one right guys?" said Tyson.  
  
"Yeah" said Max.  
  
"Sure" said Kenny & Ray.  
  
"Ok" said Kai to everyone's suprise.  
  
"ok then. Tyson come up here & choose. That one contains Treekco the grass pokemon" said prof.  
  
"I take it!" said Tyson. He accidently drop the poke' ball & out came Treekco.  
  
"Treekco!" said Treekco.  
  
"Awsome" said Max & Tyson.  
  
"Oh yeah, these are poke' balls you keep your pokemon in. You can return them by holding the ball & say return. Max your turn" said prof.  
  
Max choose one & throw the poke' ball. "Wow" he said.  
  
"Thats Mudkip. A water pokemon. When it evolves it becomes a water/ground type." said prof.  
  
"Thanks!" said Max.   
  
"Pokemon evolve when they get enough experince. Now Kai come up." said Prof.  
  
Kai throwed one when he pick a poke' ball up.  
  
"Good choice. The strongest out of the starters. Thats Torchic a fire pokemon. Becomes a fire/fighting when it evolves" said prof.  
  
"Thanks. Return Torchic." said Kai.  
  
"Ray & Kenny" said Prof.  
  
They both pick a ball & throw them.   
  
"Ray, you have a Eevee. A Eevee becomes a Jolteon when given a thunder stone. A Flareon, when given a fire stone & a Vaporeon with a water stone. It'll turn to a Umbreon when train in night & a Espeon in the day. Kenny, you have a Ralts a physhic pokemon."  
  
"Thanks for the Pokemon, anything else we oughta know?" asked Kai.  
  
"Oh yeah heres 5 poke' balls for each of you. You use them to capture other pokemon. Weaken them with your pokemon & capture them. This is a poke' dek its like a talking dicticnary. Train your pokemon so they can get strong." said prof.  
  
They say their good byes & head toward Oldale town. 


	2. Kai: Traning starts now!

Friendship stone? Never heard of it. Mabye because I play the games & it said to train Eevee night or day, has to get extremly attached to you. But I think I remember hearing something about the friendship stone along time ago in the show. Screw that. I forget easy. Yeah, they meet Ash later on. In Ruby Version, it said Treecko not Treeko.  
  
"So what now?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Train your pokemon & capture at least two wild ones." said Kai as they reach a clearing.  
  
"Where do we sleep?" asked Max.  
  
"In the cave. I'll use my Tochic to light some fire. You & Tyson get some wood & stuff. Put it in front of the cave before traning." said Kai.  
  
"Where do we train?" asked Ray.  
  
'There really driving me nuts now.' thought Kai.  
  
"Well first of all" said Kai as he took out paper & pencil & draw on it.  
  
He draw the clearing they were camping at. It had a cave in the middle, a some river on the side, & some Big logs that were form in a circle.   
  
"You train in the cave & knock some wild pokemon out. You to Kenny." said Kai.  
  
"Where leaving now." said Max.  
  
(Just to let you know, it just turn dark)  
  
In the dark woods...  
  
"Ok, Go Treecko!" said Tyson.  
  
"Mudkip, go!" Max said.  
  
"Treecko, do you know where we could find some wood?" asked Tyson.  
  
Treecko thought for a moment & said "Treecko Tree!" before running off.  
  
Tyson seem to understand & did what Treecko told him.  
  
A few minutes later, Treecko came back with a Linoone & heards of Zigzagoons with logs.  
  
Max & Tyson took out their pokedexs.  
  
"ZIGZAGOON RESTLESSLY WANDERS EVERYWHERE AT ALL TIMES. THIS POKEMON DOES SO BECAUSE IT IS VERY CURIOUS. IT BECOMES INTERESTED IN ANYTHING THAT IT HAPPENS TO SEE." Max's said.  
  
"LINOONE ALWAYS RUNS FULL SPEED & ONLY IN STRAIGHT LINES. IF FACING AN OBSTACLE, IT MAKES A RIGHT-ANGLE TURN TO EVADE IT." Tyson's said.  
  
"Look at all of these Zigzagoons." said Max.  
  
"Yeah." said Tyson. They both look amazed.  
  
"Treecko. Treeck." said Treecko.  
  
Tyson nodded his head & said "So your friends got this all for us & one of them want's to join us?"  
  
Treecko nodded his head. "Treecko."  
  
In the cave.......  
  
"Eevee, body slam!" said Ray. They were battling a wild Machop.  
  
"Ralts, confusion!" said Kenny. He was battling a wild Shroomish.  
  
Ray & Kenny throw a pokemon at them.  
  
"Come on now" said Kenny.  
  
"Wow Kenny, your sure enjoying this" said Ray picking the ball that had his new pokemon.  
  
Kenny nodded & pick hos to & they coutined traning.  
  
With Kai.....  
  
He sat on one of the logs with his Torchic on his legs.  
  
He was guarding the campsite.  
  
"Torchic Tor!" said Torchic as he heard something.  
  
A wild Poochyena came behind the bushes.  
  
Kai took out his pokedex.  
  
"At first sight, Poochyena takes a bit at anything that moves. This pokemon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if prey strikes back." it said.  
  
"Great. A wolf pokemon, my favorite animal. Torchic, Flamethower!" said Kai.  
  
Poochyena dodge, but got hit by most of it. It attack Torchic with Bite, but miss.  
  
Kai notice it was weakend & he capture it.  
  
"Hmph" he said. "Good Torchic" he pet Torchic on the head.   
  
He call on Poochyena & nickname it Lucky.  
  
Lucky jump on Kai's lap & started licking his face.  
  
Kai smiled at the only thing he will smile at. It was very unlike him though.  
  
He pat it & Lucky curled up in his lap, sleeping. Torchic, on the other hand was lighting the fire when Max & Tyson came back.  
  
"Thats a cool looking pokemon Kai!" exclaimed Max.  
  
"I have a Zigzagoon" said Tyson as Ziggy, also known as Zigzagoon, sat by the fire with the other Pokemon.  
  
Sorry, no KaiTy. Suggest another pairing besides Yaoi or something.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
